


Cognitive Emergence

by Shalla



Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalla/pseuds/Shalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and McKay attend a math lecture by one Dr. Charles Eppes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognitive Emergence

The man giving the lecture on Cognitive Emergence Theory was a bundle of hyper active genius. Clearly excited about what he was presenting, Dr. Charles Eppes positively vibrated on stage as he presented his progress in understanding the human brain with math. McKay was muttering under his breath and taking notes practically at hyperspeed. Sheppard wondered if he should tell Rodney that he could just write all the expressions down for him later. John never forgot numbers or formulas, but he also never really talked about just how good he was at the whole math thing.

Two months ago McKay had found out that Dr. Eppes was, for the first time, presenting his paper on Cognitive Emergence Theory at a math symposium in LA. Sheppard had wanted to go, desperately, but didn't have a legitimate reason to attend a math conference. Rodney insisted that what Eppes was presenting could help him further understand the interactions between Ancient technology and the human brain. How, exactly, could those with the Ancient gene turn stuff on and control it all with thoughts and why did some, like John, excel and others, like Carson, have so much trouble? John convinced Colonel Carter to let him escort Rodney to the symposium and now here they were.

“Could you be any more conspicuous?”

“Hmmm…?”

“Try to look like you're paying attention and not so obviously here just as babysitting muscle. You're drawing too much attention.”

“Sure Rodney.” Like he was going to be able to look less conspicuous in a room full of geeks. Sheesh.

“This is brilliant.”

“Are you actually saying someone's smarter that you?”

“Don't be ridiculous. My talents are simply spread over a larger skill set. If I only focused on math I could be presenting.”

Sheppard arched an eyebrow. “Sure you could Rodney.”

o0o0o

Charlie had noticed the two men as soon as they entered the conference room. Tall and scruffy was clearly there as a bodyguard of sorts to the shorter man. He wondered why a scientist would need a bodyguard just to go to a lecture.

After he'd completed his presentation, Charlie stayed at the front of the room to answer questions and discuss his theory one on one with some of the attendees. The scientist from the duo that had caught his eye earlier introduced himself as Dr. Rodney McKay and drew him into a discussion about how his theory could be applied to controlling technology with thoughts. It was an intriguing idea.

As John and Rodney were exiting the lecture hall, Charlie turned to the board and noticed that someone had made an addition to his math.

“Did anyone see somebody writing on the boards?” Charlie was torn between agitation and excitement.

“I believe the man who came with Dr. McKay was standing there earlier, Charles. Why do you ask?” Larry peered at the board with interest.

“He just solved a problem in the equation I've been trying to get past for months!”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to strangevisitor7 over at LJ for performing beta duties :)
> 
> As I'm venturing slowly into the land of writing fan fiction, I find myself drawn to writing short stories. If anyone would like to run with the idea of John, Charlie and the meeting of the great math minds in a longer story I'd love to read it. Or, if you know of such a story that already exists, please leave a link in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
